Jafar's Agrabah
by michele magnolia
Summary: "Very well then," Jafar said. "You must learn and you must learn the hard way."
1. Chapter 1

**My first story ever. My first chapter ever. Please review, and I'll love you forever. I suppose I'm supposed to say that these characters do not belong to me. They don't.**

* * *

><p>She sat on the chaise lounge, legs pressed together, trembling. Her hands had gathered fistfuls of gossamer fabric and she clung to it as if it was the only thing left in her world, which it very well probably where. She had lost everything: the palace, her father, Aladdin and her threatened to spill over and stream down her face.<p>

Hands clamped down on her shoulders from behind, and she knew that he had come to strip her of the last vestiges of her self-respect. "Jasmine," he crooned. She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears spilled forth, tracking marks down her cheeks. "I have waited for far too long to have you."

"Jafar, please," she whispered. In response he bent over her shoulder and began to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. Unexpectedly he bit down on her soft skin, marking her with his teeth. She whimpered and began to struggle beneath his fingers.

"Be still!" He rasped. "You are mine now! Do NOT deny me."

"Please, no!" She cried.

She felt the fingers leave her body and couldn't help the sigh of relief that managed to escape. She whipped her head around to track his movements but he was no longer there. "I really like it when you beg, princess." Startled, Jasmine flew out of her seat. Her eyes flew to every corner in the room but she couldn't see him.

"But I really hate it when you tell me no."

Her heart was beating far too fast. She felt exposed and so very vulnerable. In a desperate attempt to escape she ran to the door. Her hands grasped the handles and as she began to pull, HIS fingers wrapped themselves around her bare waist. Jafar sandwiched her body between his and the door.

"Take your fingers off the handles, princess."

"I will not." Escape was so close that she couldn't bring herself to give up just yet.

"Very well then," Jafar said. "You must learn and you must learn the hard way."

A sense of foreboding filled her body at his words, but as he stepped back and away from her she began to tug on the door...only to discover that her body would not respond to her mind's demands. She couldn't move!

"Turn around."

Like a mechanical toy, Jasmine jerked around to face Jafar. He smirked, "Come to me." Woodenly, she began to walk towards him, not stopping until they were standing toe to toe. He peered down at her through hooded eyes filled with years' worth of longing and pent up frustration.

"Kiss me, Jasmine." He commanded.

She struggled with every fiber in her being to not obey him. With every cell in her body she resisted, but it made no difference. Hands grasped the front of his blouse for leverage and she raised herself up on her toes to reach his mouth. Trembling lips touched his as tears poured down her face.

Jafar closed his eyes and a look of such intense satisfaction came over his features that Jasmine found it hard to look upon him anymore. Her eyes, the only body part that she could still control, flew to look out at the window behind him. She tried her hardest to think of anything besides the fact that her mouth was now being violated by a man that she so desperately despised.

Thoughts of Aladdin flitted across her mind, and the type of life they would have had if Jafar would not have gotten his hands on the lamp. She imagined carpet rides and trips to town. Her days would have been filled with laughter and her nights with passion.

Cruel fingers fisted in her hair and sharply tugged her head back, bringing her eyes back to her nightmare. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. "Do not think for one moment," Jafar spit out "that I do not know that you think of that street urchin." His long fingers twisted tighter. "I am the only one you will fantasize and dream about now!"

Teeth bit into her cheek as a reprimand. His arms began to tighten around her, and he let out a shuddering breath. "We will make this work," he promised into her hair. Stepping back, he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Jasmine found that she now had complete control over her limbs. She began to back away from him, only to falter when Jafar's eyes narrowed.

A smile flitted across his face. "You will learn."


	2. Chapter 2

He had found her. "You've been avoiding me, princess." She flinched as his breath warmed the side of her face. She had tried so hard to not be found, hiding in nooks of the palace and refusing to take meals with him, instead sneaking off to the kitchens to feast on fruit and whatever else she could find.

She knew that she was testing him, knew that he was quickly losing his patience. One day she had pushed him too far in her defiance and, as a result, had suffered the consequences.

"_Sultan and Grand Vizier Jafar has requested that you dine with him," the servant informed her._

"_I refuse." Jasmine said. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with that man. She turned her back on the crippled servant as he hobbled out, missing the look of pity on his face and the predatory look on Jafar's as he silently stepped into her room. Completely consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice that she was no longer alone. _

_ "Have you learned nothing?" Jafar asked. Jasmine whipped around at the sound of his voice only to stumble back at the expression on his face; he looked ready to kill her. His hands were clenched into fists and his nostrils flared wide with each forced breath. "Come. Here." _

_ Jasmine felt as if her legs were suddenly glued to the floor. His eyes were narrowed into slits and he looked capable of murder. She took a small step forward. "I am going to count to three, and if you are not standing in front of me before then then I assure you that whatever I have planned for you will be ten times worse…One…Two…"_

_ She nearly tripped over her feet in her haste to get close to him. Jafar circled around her until his front pressed against her back and brought his hands up to her bare shoulders, lightly caressing up and down, going up from her shoulders to the sides of her neck. Jasmine stiffened as she felt him bury his face in her hair. "You smell so good."_

_ Suddenly his fingers wrapped around her neck. "You smell so good and you are so beautiful," his hands tightened, "but I am sick of your defiance." They tightened even more, choking the breath from her body. Jasmine began to pull at his fingers, hoping to break his hold. _

_ "If I could choke the will from your body, I would," he whispered. His face was still in her hair, his hands were still on her neck and his desire was growing against her back. Just as black spots began to swim in her vision, Jafar let go. Jasmine fell on her hands and knees coughing and dry heaving. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't have the strength to blink them back._

A shiver coursed through her body as she remembered the events from that day but she didn't dare move away from his touch. The hate that she felt for Jafar began to grow inside her. She resented having her independence taken away, hated how he was always there. For once! Just once she wanted to be alone. She raised her face to him and wished with all her might that he drop dead before her.

Jafar let out a deep chuckle at her fierce glare. "That face only makes me want to fuck you within an inch of your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine watched as Jafar wrapped his long fingers around the stem of his glass and raise it to his lips. She could almost taste the bitterness of the wine he was drinking. Oh, how she longed for a taste! She raised her eyes from his lips and caught him staring at her. A flush lit her cheeks, and she turned away in disgust. He might think to starve her into submission but oh how wrong he would be. She'd rather starve than submit to his sadistic ways.

Long fingers began to eat the chain attached to the collar around her neck, twining each link around his hand again and again until his fist was settled firmly at the base of her throat. He drew her in close, the collar biting the skin around her neck. She felt his warm breath hit her cheek in sharp little anticipatory pants. She knew exactly what he wanted. Her small fingers picked up the largest slice of melon that she could find, dripping juice down her fingers and wrist. Jasmine raised the melon to his lips, and Jafar engulfed the entire slice and the tips of her fingers into his mouth. This was the part that she hated, his warm tongue tracing small circles around each finger. His eyes were closed in ecstasy as he pursed his lips and began to suckle her middle finger into his mouth. Jasmine jerked in alarm.

Jafar's eyes shot open, and the expression behind them made her break out in a cold sweat. An undying thirst seemed to have lit his eyes with an unholy light. He still had her finger in his mouth but now he was staring straight into her face with such a look of possessiveness and lust that it made her afraid. She tried to snatch her hand out of his grasp only to have his hand shoot up and latch itself around her wrist.

"No," he muttered hoarsely.

He trailed his tongue around the back of her hand, following the juice of the melon, down her wrist and stopping at her elbow. Jasmine grimaced at the wet feel of his tongue on her skin.

A moan rumbled in Jafar's throat as he caught her eyes with his, and swiped his tongue across his lips. A sharp tug on Jasmine's chain forced her to be face to face with him. A whimper escaped as she felt the bite of her collar cut into her neck.

"You'll have bruises later, and I'll lick those too," Jafar whispered.

"In fact, I'll lick every single inch of your body until you're completely covered and wet. Every single crevice. I bet you taste like cinnamon and honey. And then do you know what I'll do, Princess? I'll pinch those pretty nipples until they turn a delicious red. Oh yes. And bite them until you scream. You probably have the most delicious scream. I will suckle every inch of your body until you are completely marked by me. Every inch of your golden skin will have my mark on it so that everyone can know who you belong to. Because I know and you know but I want to make it especially clear to those who still insist on believing that you're their savior. No one can save this insipid little country and no one can save you."

Jasmine could see him getting worked up. His nostrils were flaring and his pupils had dilated until his eyes were all black in color. He had begun to breathe harshly as the images of his Princess created by his lewd mind floated through his head. His tongue snaked out and trailed up the side of her cheek. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for not editing.

She had thought of escaping many times. She had weighed the consequences of such an action in her mind over and over again. If she were caught it would be  
>devastating, but it would be even more devastating if she were to never try. And if she failed? Death was nothing more than an escape. Her sacrifice would be well worth it. But if she were to succeed? How wonderful would it be if she were to actually free herself of him? Jafar would never be able to touch her again. He would never be able to mark her body or her mind with his cruel actions and words. Even now as she lay at his feet she contemplated exactly how she could get away.<p>

She eliminated the idea of enlisting any of the guard's help. They were HIS guards before they had ever been hers. The only other possible option was the servants. Jafar was their current sultan, but Jasmine would always be their beloved princess. They would not actively help her but she doubted that any would raise an alarm until she was well on her way out of the palace. They knew better than anyone else the suffering that she experienced. They were there when he had dragged her down the hall. They were there to deal with the aftermath of his punishments. If nothing else, she could count on their sympathy.

She was ripped from her thoughts when she felt the chain attached to her collar pull taut.

"My dear Jasmine, I do hope that it is I which occupies your thoughts," Jafar drawled.

She sneered at him. She would never ever give him the satisfaction of showing fear. Especially not now when he held court and all of his disgustingly loyal cowards could see her. She was already seated at his feet like some sort of pet but she was not without her pride.

"Indeed it is you who I think of. You and all of the many ways that I can gut you while in your sleep," she replied.

Jafar's face darkened as his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes flashed in warning. Jasmine was well aware of what provoked him and inwardly smirked at how easy it was to rile his temper. Before she could openly gloat, Jafar gripped the chain attached to her collar and gave a vicious tug. The breath left her throat as she was yanked from her seated position and into a sprawl halfway across his feet.

"Ahh Jasmine, now this is how I like you, quiet and in your rightful position."

Jasmine shook the waves of dark hair out of her face and raised her head to glare at Jafar. The collar around her neck burned from his pull but her pride burned even worse. She could hear the tittering and hushed whispers coming from the people in court. The strap on her sheer red top had slipped down her shoulder and she moved to pull it up.

"Leave it!" Jafar said. "I like it when you look as if you've just come from my bed."

"I am not your plaything," Jasmine spat.

Jafar reached down to tangle his long fingers in Jasmine's hair. He balled his hand into a fist and caught the strands of her hair so tight in between his fingers that they tugged on her scalp.

"My dear, you very much belong to me. It would do well for you to understand and accept that."

He released her hair and Jasmine scrambled back to a sitting position on the pillows at his feet. She pulled her strap up and over her shoulder and glared unseeingly towards the door. She would sit through this but she refused to do it willingly.

The door to the main court room opened and through it stepped a young child, clothes in tatters. His face was hidden by a mop of unruly curls that hung limp over his face. Bare feet peeked out from beneath the ragged hem of his trousers, and Jasmine felt her heart clench. He reminded her so much of Aladdin.

The guards followed closely behind the boy, occasionally pushing him when they felt that he lingered too long in one spot.

"And what have we here?" asked Jafar.

"Sultan, we found him stealing food from one of the sellers."

"So, another street rat, eh?" said Jafar.

At this, the boy raised his head and Jasmine caught sight of his face. She sucked in her breath. He looked just like Aladdin! His eyes were a deep brown that could almost be mistaken for black. He had a strong nose that stood out firmly in a face that showed a kindness not eliminated by the hardships of life.

"Well we know what we do with street rats," Jafar said. "Get rid of him."

Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat. Before she knew it, she had thrown herself at Jafar, her upper body sprawling over the tops of his bony knees.

"No! Not the boy!"

Jafar was taken aback. The sudden spill of soft curves in his laps shook him. Never had Jasmine willingly made contact with him before. His nostrils flared at her scent and a malicious smirk caused the corners of his mouth to inch up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jafar hissed.

Jasmine tensed. She knew she was being rash but she could not stand the thought of that poor street urchin being put to death. Not when he reminded her so much of Aladdin.

"I would ask that you spare him, Jafar." Jasmine said. "For me."

Jafar raised a single eyebrow and gazed thoughtfully at the beauty in front of him.

"And what will you do for me?" he asked.

She stiffened. She knew it was coming. She knew he would take this opportunity and exploit it.

"I will…I will come to you willingly…for one night only."

Shock colored Jafar's face for a split second before he schooled his expression into one of cool satisfaction. He had not been expecting her to concede so quickly. She must be really attached to this boy. Perhaps he would allow her to keep the boy and use him as leverage.

"Very well," Jafar commanded, "but first you must beg me. Get on your hands and knees and beg me like the good little princess you are."

Jasmine clenched her teeth so hard that she could feel them grinding against one another. Was it not enough that she had already promised herself to him? Was it not enough that she had already humiliated herself? Would it ever be enough? Her hesitation must have lasted too long because mere seconds later she felt long, skeletal fingers digging into the hollows of her cheeks. Jafar leaned in close; so close that she could count each individual eyelash of his if she wanted.

"You. Will. Beg." He muttered through tight lips before flinging her face away.

She closed her eyes briefly before gathering herself until she once more knelt at his feet. Pressing her forehead to the floor, Jasmine whispered, "Please, Jafar. I beg you to let him go."

Seconds ticked by while Jasmine waited with bated breath. Finally, before she thought she couldn't stand to wait anymore, she heard the swish of his robes as he stood.

"Release the boy." Jafar's voice rung out.

Then, once more, Jasmine felt hands in her hair. He snatched her up so suddenly that she lost her balance and had to fling her hands out to steady herself by balancing against his thighs. Once she regained her balance she snatched her hands away as if burned.

"You, my sweet little princess, will meet me in my rooms tonight."

And with that, Jafar released her, swept past the boy she had just saved, and walked right out of the court room.


End file.
